


Auction Wars

by snowpuffle



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Somebody Gets Punched, mikey acts like the overprotective older brother, title is unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: Mikey was interested, for sure, but he didn’t want their bickering to disturb Pete. He opened his mouth to yell ‘Shut the fuck up’, but snapped it shut when Gerard kept talking.“Mikey would kill you, dumbass."





	Auction Wars

Pete had fallen asleep on the couch at the end of his bed, his face squished against Mikey’s shoulder as he snored quietly. Although they had planned to marathon _Auction Wars_ , Pete had passed out before the end credits had rolled in the first episode. Mikey didn’t mind, and he actually was quite comfortable acting as a human pillow. It wasn’t until he heard the front door swing open that he finally looked up from the TV.

 

He heard Frank mumble something unintelligible as footsteps approached.

 

Gerard seemed to have choked on his spit, managing to squeak out, “Frank, You can’t just do that!”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You _know_ what!

 

“Good god,” Frank sighed, “If it’s a crime, sue me for fucksakes!”

 

Mikey was interested, for sure, but he didn’t want their bickering to disturb Pete. He opened his mouth to yell ' _Shut the fuck up_ ’, but snapped it shut when Gerard kept talking.

 

“Mikey would kill you, dumbass,” He hissed, and Mikey could practically hear Gerard’s eyes darting around from the kitchen. “He would be so pissed off, you wouldn’t even have a chance to explain before your balls are like, forcefully detached from your body.”

 

Frank huffed out an exasperated sigh. “Surely he wouldn’t be _that_ mad? It’s not like we’ve fucked or anything.”

 

Mikey hadn’t even noticed that he’d been slowly trying to wriggle out from under Pete.

 

“Yet.” Gerard added, and then Mikey heard what sounded like slapping, until he realized that they were _kissing_.

  
It was then that Mikey bolted up, jolting Pete into consciousness and darting out of the room towards the kitchen. All Pete could hear was Gerard yelling ‘Fuck!’ before he heard the _crack_ of Mikey’s fist colliding with Frank’s jaw.


End file.
